Hetalia: America's Christmas Carol
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After throwing another Christmas party, America is reminded that he once again forgot his plans to spend Christmas with his little brother, Canada. The night of his party, he falls asleep for a short nap but only to be awaken by England, supposedly the ghost of Christmas past. He is brought to his past, the present, and the future only to learn what Christmas really is. USCan bros
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: America's Christmas Carol

Chapter One: Christmas Eve

The last meeting before their short winter break was as chaotic as always, Italy's chats for pasta, Switzerland's yelling at Japan for my speaking his mind, France and England's arguments, the sound of Denmark chocking as Norway pulled his tie, America's obnoxious laughter, china trying to sell treats and Russia scaring the poor Baltic states, all before they got off for their Christmases, all until Germany silenced it.

Canada sat there in peace though, ignoring the arguments instead of trying to break them, not being questioned on who he was, just staying silent with his little bear on his lap. The thoughts of his little break ran through his head, America had promised to spend Christmas with him this year, he only thought of that to get him through this idiotic meeting. That as, until America made an announcement. "You're all invited to my Christmas party this year!" Almost everyone picked their heads up to the announcement, especially Canada. "Russia even you're invited." Russia only blinked and smiled. "It's at six on Christmas Eve, tonight, kay? You all better come~"

Everyone cleaned up as the meeting came to an end, only Canada stayed behind now, him and England. The Brit finished up cleaning any lose papers that still laid on the table as Canada packed up his own things. Just as they were ready to go, the American came back in. "Hey you're both coming tonight right?" He grinned, Canada frowned a bit.

"I don't really know," England stated. "Possibly, I want to rest before I do anything, I'm bloody tired."

"Oh well after, you should come~" America grinned. England sighed and nodded, giving another "maybe" before walking out of the room to go and get some sort of rest before he did anything else. America quickly turned his attention to his little brother, "how about you? You coming bro?"

Canada frowned "I was already coming, remember?" America looked at him confused. "Last year you promised we would spend Christmas together since u forgot last year with your party..."

"R-really?" America questioned, Canada nodded. "I-I'm sorry bro, I don't remember." Canada frowned more. "It's too late to call it off now, I'm sorry." America tried grinning again. "But next year Mattie! Next year I promise you and me will spend it next year together!"

"You keep saying that..." Canada's voice dropped so low that America could barely hear him.

"I'm sorry Mattie."

"I-it's fine Al," Canada finished packing his bag, "Next year." He picked up his little bear and headed toward the door.

"Mattie, I promise next year." America said again, Canada stood at the door for a moment. "I only throw these parties so the other countries can like me better, I'm not exactly on their good list you know?" Canada didn't even give a nod as he went out the door, clearly upset but never saying it. America frowned a bit and sighted, packing up his things and throwing on his coat to go back to his home; he needed a short rest too.

He made his way home, came in through the door, walking past the supplies for his party later that night. He dropped his bag by the front door before he made his way up the stairs and to his bed. He flopped himself onto the bed, not getting out of his clothes or anything. He threw the blanket on him and before he knew it, he was asleep, with dancing sugar plums in his head.

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but he woke up to quite a surprise. He barely opened his eyes before the sent of food filled the air, sweet deserts, roasted turkey, sweet wine, every food America could think of he smelt it. He tried opening his eyes but bright lights stopped him; he covered himself with the blanket. He rubbed his eyes before bracing himself and throwing the blanket off, trying to see just what that light and smell was. But to his surprise, the room was empty and dark. He blinked once or twice before rubbing his eyes again and looking around. "Aye, lad, over here." The voice scared America at first, he jumped and gasped before turning to see who it was.

"E-England? What the hell are you doing here?" He looked at the Brit covered in white, a halo above his head. The white long gown stretched to his knees, only one shoulder covered. America first thought he was drunk, but his serious and normal face told him otherwise. He sat at the end of America's bed, sitting criss cross with his arms crossed. "England what the hell are you doing here? ! And what the hell are you wearing?..."

"I'm not exactly what you think, Alfred." England stood up at the end and uncrossed his arms. "I am the ghost of Christmas past, I've come to show you your past."

"Haha yeah right," America reached for his pillow. "You're a little too drunk Iggy." He threw the pillow at the Brit, but quickly went into shock. The pillow landed a few inches behind England but he stood unmoved; the pillow had gone right through him! America sat there in shock and gulped.

"You believe me now?" England questioned. America, still frightened, nodded. He gulped once again and lifted his hand pointing at the Brit; England titled his head.

"G-g-ghost! ! !" He screamed and quickly went under his covers. _Oh this will be a long night_, England thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past

(Explanation: _When text is written like this, it is the "memory"._ If it's written like this, it is the present America and the ghost.)

"G-G-G-Ghost! ! ! ! !" America screamed, shivered, and quickly hid back under this blanket. England signed, standing there and watching the young American shiver and shake in his blankets. "G-G-G-Go away! !"

"You bloody yank! Stop being such a baby and get up!" England quickly threw his hand, causing a wind that blew the blanket off the American. America was curled up in a ball, still shaking like crazy. "Knock it off, I may be this ghost but I'm _England_."

"W-Wha…W-Who… What are you… why are you here?…" America questioned. England stepped down off the railing of the bed and onto the mattress itself. "And what was all that smell of food?…"

"I had to get you awake somehow… Food is one thing that is always on your mind." England shrugged a bit. "Now then, let's get down to business shall we?" England gained the sneakiest smile on his face as America questioned what was happening. "Like I said, I am the ghost of Christmas past, the first of three ghosts that will visit you tonight."

"There's more ghosts! ?" America quickly tried to reach for the covers but England threw his hand around once more and the blanket was thrown across the room. "W-What's happening?… Why is this happening! ?"

"What do you value the most, huh Alfred?" England took a bit of a walk around the American. "Friends? Money? Popularity?" He bent down to his level. "Or family? Happiness? Peace?"

"W-What? Why are you question-"

"Answer. Who would you value more? Becoming friends with another country who won't put up with you," England stood up straight. "Or with a brother who will love and care for you no matter what stupid thing you do?"

"W-What?" America's eyes widened a bit. "What are you talking about? How and why is Canada involved?" America questioned.

"You need to learn little one." The sneaky grin came across the Brit's face again, this time becoming creepier every second, he looked like Russia for a moment. He lifted his hands once again and threw them in two different directions. The lights in the room had disappeared, the temperature had dropped to the point where it could snow inside his room, he felt the room twist and turn, spinning around him, flashing lights coming from England's directions were the only lights in the room. He felt his bed disappear, his room no longer there.

"Let's take a bit of a peek at your past, shall we?" England's voice echoed. Light became to be more clear, America closed his eyes and waited until everything around him stopped shaking. Once it did, he opened his eyes only to be in shock. Snow covered the ground, the trees, the farming fields, everything. Fields reached for as long as they could possibly go and longer, houses were scattered in the middle, each of them Victorian aged with smoke coming out of their chimneys. Snow covered the dirt roads but horse pulled carriages continued to go through it. "Does this look familiar?"

America looked around more, one house definitely looked familiar. The grey and brown stoned house all put together with mud and more stone. The huge chimneys on each side stood tall against the two floored house, the windows covered with dark curtains. "That's my house…" America said. "It's the house England, uh you, built. I lived here… so long ago…" he looked around more.

"It's Christmas morning." England said. "You're still a young child at this time." America looked at the house, it all seemed so familiar yet… he didn't seem to recognize it… England began to walk toward the house, America standing there in confusion. "W-Where are you…"

"Well come on." England called. America looked down at the snow, he realized he only had his socks on, and quickly began to run toward England and follow him. He stopped once he saw England simply walk through the wall of the house, America stood there with a stupid look. England popped back out of the wall. "Come on!" he yelled and went back through once again, this time America jumped through and appeared inside. He stood there and looked around, now it was all recognizable.

The warm feeling, the warm air from the fireplaces, the wooden stairs covered in colorful thread (the only thing they used for decoration back then), he rugs on the ground at the door, and then he saw it; the tree. He looked in the room with the fresh and bright green tree, decorations put up on it, nothing special like today though. They tried string around some of branches, putting small wooden ordainments up to hang on some of the branches, and a glass angel painted and clothed with fabrics hand made on the top of the tree. He could see the numerous gifts under the tree, all in wooden boxes with red bows on them. He could only smile with the memory, then the sound of little feet running around caught his attention. "Just so you know, no one can see or hear you. You're like a ghost here." England began going up the stairs. "Come on lad." America quickly followed up.

"_Canada wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The little chibi America jumped on his brother, trying to wake him up in all ways possible. Little chibi Canada groaned in his sleep and tried hanging onto little Kumajiro for as long as he could. "Caaaannnnaaaadddaaa!" America whined and pounced, jumping on him more and more. "Come on! Wake up! Its Christmas!" Canada slowly opened his eyes and looked toward the hyper-active child._

"_C-Christmas?…" He questioned. "Eh… that's right." He yawned a bit. "That means Santa came eh?" _

"_That's right! So get up!" He made one big jump on the little Canadian before he finally gave up and stood up on his bed. "You get France, I'll get England!" He jumped off the bed and ran out as Canada carefully got out, reaching his little toes to the floor first before getting down, taking Kumajiro with him, then ran off to go wake up his father. _

_America ran into England's room, climbed up on the bed, and jumped on the Brit's stomach, waking him up instantly. "Iggy! It's Christmas! Santa came!" He yelled. The Brit laid there with blood dripping out of his mouth and his eyeballs rolled back in his head. "Iggy you okay?" England quickly snapped out of it and sat up in his bed with the little one on his lap._

"_Y-Yes. I'm fine." he rubbed his stomach a bit and mumbled. "I'm just internally bleeding…"_

"_What?" America titled his head. _

"_Nothing America." He picked the little one up and got out of his bed, carrying the American out of the room and meeting with France, doing the same to his little Canadian. They carried the two children down the stairs and to the tree, both their little faces lighting up once they saw all the gifts. _

"_Papa! Look at them all!" Canada exclaimed. _

"_There's so many!" America's eyes twinkled. The two were put down onto the ground, the very moment they touched the ground they ran for the gifts until England stopped them._

"_What did I say?" He crossed his arms. The two stopped their running and turned back to the adults. _

"_We can't open any of them until we open yours." the two little ones said together, America a bit behind in the sentence. England smiled and picked two gifts out of the pile, then handed to the two little nations as France tried to get his gifts for them. The two looked for England to give them the okay, once he did, they flipped the lids off and began looking inside. _

"_Oh! More wooden soldiers!" America's face lit up once again as he took the new soldiers out of the box, each one different and unique, just like the first set he had. "Oh! Wow! A horse too!" he pulled out a wooden carved horse, then more soldiers and even towns people. Canada looked through his gift as he took out a folded blanket. At first he didn't think much of it but once he began to unfold it, a bright smile fell across his face. The blanket was soft and warm, the stitching of maple leafs throughout the entire blanket, each one of them perfect. The two of them smiled brightly at their gifts, then looked toward France. France chuckled a bit and handed the two their gifts, they of course opened them right away. Canada licked his lips as he opened to a glass bottle of maple syrup, all the way from the north. America laughed as he opened to a blank paged book. "What is this Francy pants? There's no pictures or writing or nothing."_

"_It's a sketch book." France smiled. "You can draw and write in it all you want." America smiled and looked through it a bit, counting the pages and number of ideas he could draw. The two little nations paused though, looked towards the gifts Santa had brought, then to England and France; the two chuckled. _

"_Go ahead, go ahead." England smiled. The two little ones jumped up and practically jumped into the pile of gifts, opening each of them one by one and getting more excited with each one. Wooden toys, dolls, marbles, feather pens to begin writing and drawing, little leather balls, and of course clothes they could use during the cold winter and into the new spring after. France had offered England a gift, nothing much, but England only chuckled, explaining how he didn't get the French man a gift. France hinted for a little something something, but England immediately shot him down and even pushed him away; though the two still laughed about it. _

America smiled as he watched the scenes, remembering everything about it, how precious this moment was to him all the way back then. "This was our first Christmas together, as a family." America said, England looked toward him. "It was the first time England, uh you, and France stopped fighting and let us spend it together… It was the first Christmas me and Canada spent together, Christmas eve and day…"

"_Well now," England looked back to the two little ones. "Did you two get each other gifts?" The two little nations looked at each other, then back to England and gave great big nods. _

"_Yeah!" America exclaimed. "But we're little kids so its not that much." _

America smiled at himself, how he acted and thought back then brought him back more and more memories.

"_This is my gift," Canada jumped over to the little nation and grabbed onto him, then pulled him closer and gave a great big kiss on the American's cheek. The little American blushed, smiled, and giggled, along with Canada. _

America lost his smile though, the kiss, that was Canada's first present for him. It was important, it meant more than anything else for him…. And he forgot about it…

_The little American quickly turned to Canada. "And this is mine." He kissed the little Canadian's cheek as well, Canada smiling brightly as the two giggled. _

America stood with a frown on his face, how could he forget? All the times when they were children, every Christmas morning after they opened all the gifts, they would give each other small kisses on the cheeks. They were children, that was the best they could do. It grew more and more over the years, even into their teen years…. It all stopped… when America started the Revolution…

"That's enough of that," England said, "Lets fast forward a bit, shall we?" he threw his hands around once more as the house around them soon changed. America closed his eyes once again as the area around him changed. It felt so much colder, he could still feel the snow. He opened his eyes to a battlefield, this was the last place he expected. He looked around to find it completely empty, covered in snow. He could see one man walking around though, coming through the cold to get into an American tent where the soldiers celebrated. "World War Two, Christmas on the battlefield…"

America followed the man inside to a warmer area, the American soldiers drinking and cheering, laughing and dancing, excitement seemed to fill the room. He looked over toward the man who had entered the tent, seeing him walk over to the younger version of himself, the America who served in the war and watched over his troops. He looked as the man took his helmet off, letting his long blonde hair out without a worry of being shot, his curl sticking right out.

"_Merry Christmas eh?" Canada smiled. America grinned a bit then turned completely onto the Christmas spirit. _

"_Yeah! Merry Christmas!" he looked around at the other men. "Even Christmas comes to the battle field huh?"_

"_It may not be the same as Christmas in New York, but you're alive you see it for another year eh?" Canada's soft smile only brought out the mood. "And I see your men are taking the time up as much as possible."_

"_Haha~ Yup~" America laughed. "I began to drink with them but then I realized that would be a bad idea."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Knowing me, it won't end well, you know?" America joked, the two of them even laughed at it. The men's excitement and partying didn't calm down but the laughter between America and Canada did. Canada threw his helmet back onto his head and gave a tip. "Leaving already?"_

"_I figure you want time with your men." Canada smiled. "I'll let you have your break eh? I'll go try to rest before this Christmas break is over." America nodded and wished the boy another merry Christmas before he strapped his helmet on good and left the tent. _

"That's it? That's all it was?" England questioned. "The only time on the battlefield to be calm and relaxed, to see your family, and you two just walk away?"

"Wait for it…" America smiled.

_America took a deep breath, smiled, and quickly ran out of the tent. _

America and England quickly followed out to see the little scene the two created.

"_Hey! Mattie!" America called. Canada stopped his walking and turned around, only to be glomped by the American jumping on and hugging the Canadian, even making him fall to the ground in their hug. "You're not getting off that easily!" America laughed. _

"_Oh?" Canada smiled. "And what exactly am I not getting out of?" _

"_Your Christmas gift of course." America got himself up and off the Canadian, leaving him to get up himself. "Close your eyes!" Canada stopped his attempt to get up, smiled, and closed his eyes. _

"_Their closed Al~" He smirked. America grinned sneakily and dug his hand into the deep snow, grabbing a pile full and began making it into a ball. _

"_Don't open them" America smirked, "Your gift in three, two-" he quickly threw the snowball in the Canadian's face. "One!" America laughed as the Canadian shook his head and tried shaking the snow out of his hair. Canada looked at the American with a pout. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Mattie." He reached his hand down to help the Canadian up. Canada dug his own hand into the snow but used his opposite hand to grab onto America's. As he was being pulled up, Canada smirked and threw the snowball right in America's face._

"_Its. On." Canada smirked. He took his helmet off and threw it onto the ground. America wiped the snow off his face and hair and smirked at the Canadian. The fight began, throwing snowballs at each other, even tackling and wrestling in the snow, attempting to make a snow man or an igloo but failed at it and let it turn into another snowball fight. Finally, the two were done, exhausted, and fell into the snow together, simply looking up at the night sky. "Al…" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm glad…. Even out here… in all of his confusion…" Canada smiled. "I got to spend Christmas with you…" America smiled. "I love you bro."_

"_Love ya too lil bro…." _

America stood in the snow looking at the two figures from so long ago. Christmas came, even on the battlefield. England had left to talk to Germany, trying to get him to stop fighting just for this day and it had worked. France was gone with his troops, getting drunk and flirting with the nurses. Russia stayed away, he didn't understand their Christmas and ignored it. China, he didn't understand either… but Canada… Canada showed him he wasn't alone on that night, like he believed he was. Not a single gift was given, but being with him, that was a precious gift… knowing that each other were still alive was precious…

The scene faded once again, America closed his eyes once more as the cold turned to heat, the outside air turned to the inside of a house. Once they appeared, America opened his eyes. "Am I… home? Is that it?"

"No, that's not it." England said. "It _is_ your house, but not the present."

"_I'm sorry Mattie! But I need this!" America's voice echoed. _

America looked around, listening to his own voice and trying to find it. He walked out of the hallway and into the living room he heard the voice coming from. He looked in, he could already tell what time period it was. "Your first Christmas party." England said. "The first time you left Canada alone for Christmas." America flinched a bit and looked at England.

"What are you talking about? He was never alone for Christmas!" America protested, England didn't even look at him….

"_Y-You promised…" Canada tightened his grip on his little bear._

"_Look, just stay." America didn't even look at the clearly upset boy as he set up for the party, getting the final decorations out and up. "You can make some friends too huh?"_

"_It's not that I don't like the other nations… but I just feel like I don't get along with them, most of them think I'm you or simply walk past me…"_

_America barely listened to the Canadian's words. "Uh huh. Look, just stay. It can't hurt you know?" _

"_B-But I-"_

"_Come on Mattie! Stop being so invisible will ya?" America's comment made the boy stop talking and look down. He hugged onto Kumajiro a little tighter and placed the bottom of his china on the bear's stop of his head. "Okay bro?" _

"_Y-Yeah…" Canada stuttered and tried not to tear up or cry about the comment, he simply stood there in silence._

"_Okay good!" America laughed. "Maybe we can play a trick on Cuba if he comes huh?" the words seemed to just flow over Canada's head, he seemed to barely hear them. "I know this is gonna be awesome though~ It'll be the greatest party ever~!"_

America frowned as he saw Canada grab onto his coat and put it on, walking out the door without _that _America even noticing, even talking on thinking Canada was still there. He stared at the door, thinking Canada would come back in but it seemed like he never did. That was when he realized it; that night, his first party, Canada wasn't even there… now that he thought about it… he began to realize Canada was _never_ at any of his Christmas parties…

A sudden feeling of emptiness came about America, this first party was so long ago, twenty, maybe even thirty years ago…. Had he really been ignoring Canada for _that_ long?… twenty or thirty years later and he just _now _realized Canada was the only one missing from all his parties?… "What kind of big brother am I… if I never even noticed…" America closed his eyes and even let a single tear run down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away…

He opened his eyes only to realize he was laying in his bed. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Yup, it was his bedroom alright, and his time as well. "Just a dream…" he said to himself and pounced out of the bed, it was getting late and he needed to get his things together for the party this night. He yawned and walked toward the door, then began turning the knob as he yawned and yawned. He opened it and paused….

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Present

(Explanation: _When text is like this it is a "memory" or a scene. _When text is written like this, it is the present America.)

The ghost's long clothes reached the floor, the "pants" covered the man's socks and sandals, his sleeves were so long that he couldn't even tell where his hands were, the entire kimono covered in these beautiful flower designs, all in red and green. "J-Japan?" America questioned. "You're the ghost of Christmas present? You don't even celebrate Christmas!"

"Hai, I know." Japan said. "I'm one of your only good friends though."

"That was mean…" America sighed. "So, you gonna show me some kind of thing going on now or what ghostly?"

"Hai, I am." Japan lifted his hand up and pulled his sleeve down, then grabbed onto the American's shoulder. America quickly closed his eyes, he still didn't get how this whole time travel/transporting thing worked. He felt the warmth of his home soon disappear and came into a colder area, but still a bit warm. He opened his eyes to a dark and empty hallway. He looked around a bit but paused once he saw the lights go on. He looked once again and finally saw the hallway. It was covered in Christmas decorations! The small table on the side had at least two bowls of candy m and ms and colorful butter cups, beautiful red Christmas flowers in a water-filled glass vase, tinsel wrapped around the staircase bars all the way up, glowing lights followed around with them. He walked around a bit more until he could see into the living room, looking at the great decorated tree lit up in the corner. He smiled a bit, so Christmassy and beautiful.

"Who ever lives here must really love Christmas." America said. He could see the small village on top of the fireplace, two stockings hanging on it, the little statues of Santa, reindeer, elves, snowmen, and even little gifts. He could see the nativity scene on another table, clearly hand made from clay and painted perfectly. "These two really love Christmas…" He attempted to start walking toward the tree, trying to look at the name tags on some of the little gifts already under the tree, but paused once he heard the front door open; he froze like a deer in the headlights.

"America, they can't see you remember?" Japan said. America got a stupid look on his face and stood up straight away from his ridiculous pose.

"I knew that…" America laughed a bit. He looked over at the people coming in through the door, only to realize it was just one person…

_Canada walked in through the door with his heavy jacket and hood on, the top covered in snow, and the little bear in his arms. He took a deep breath as he shook the snow off his jacket and placed the little bear on the ground, then took his coat off and hung it on the door knob as he closed the front door. He picked the little bear up again. "Its okay Kumacheio, you and me will just spent tonight and tomorrow like we always have." Canada tried to smiled. The little bear made no comment, not even a "who are you?" even if he really did question it. _

"Wait," America started. "Mattie was suppose to come to the party tonight…" he looked as Canada walked around and into the living room, then sitting on the couch holding onto the little bear. "He went home though…"

"He wasn't going to come." Japan said. "He never went to any other party, why would he go now? Especially if he would be invisible." America frowned, remembering the comment he had made to the Canadian; he felt horrible now.

"_He forgot again," Kumajiro said. Canada laid down on the couch and let the little bear lay across his stomach and chest, his face right in front of his own._

"_I-I know." Canada frowned but then tried to smile. "B-But he promised we would be together next year for Christmas."_

"_You know it's not gonna happen." Kumajiro frowned, so did Canada once again. "He's been saying that for years, next year won't be any better." Canada cuddled the little bear and frowned. _

"_Y-you never know… people change…" Canada said, he shook his head a bit. "Look, let's just bake some cookies like we always do and try to get some sleep eh?" Kumajiro nodded as Canada lifted himself up. _

America watched as Canada carried the little bear into the kitchen. But once he saw a tear roll down the boy's face, America tried calling after him, only to realize Canada couldn't hear him. "Mattie…" He frowned. He looked toward Japan. "I've kept promising him over and over again that each year I would spend Christmas with him… and I… I always broke that promise… every year…"

"He simply got tired of even trying anymore." Japan said. "I could only imagine it… I would feel the same way if my only family member forgot about me each year on a special holiday." America looked at him.

"W-What…"

"He only asks you to spend Christmas with, America." Japan looked away. "France is always too busy, so is England. Cuba mistakes him for you so he doesn't even ask him anymore… he doesn't have that many friends America."

"H-He has me…" America looked down. "What have I been doing… this entire time…." he began to tear up. "I never meant to break Mattie's heart or make him upset like that… I've been such a horrible big brother to him…"

"Is that what you think huh?…"

"Yeah, it is…" he continued looking at the ground. "I've been obsessing into befriending the other nations with my obnoxious parties and I've lost sight of what really matters to me…" he made a fist and looked toward the kitchen where Canada was. He never noticed it until now, he continued to talk to his little bear, smiling like everything was okay, but his smile was completely fake… he was broken inside… America quickly looked away again. "I lost what mattered to Mattie too… T-that's why you ghost are coming right? To show me this?"

He looked up only to find himself back in his bedroom, that was shorter than the last time. He looked around for Japan, for him to give some advice or something but it seems like he was gone. He looked toward his clock, seeing how late it was and began making his way to the staircase. He frowned, it was too late now to cancel or even make any contact with Canada or anyone for that matter. This night, it wasn't a dream, he knew that. It wasn't something he could forget either though… but there was nothing he could do… right?

He made his way to the staircase and began walking down, his head down and his eyes at each step as he came down. Suddenly, he saw a strange purple-black smoke lay in front of him, guiding down the stairs to the front door and the end of the stairs. There laid the last ghost, America gulped a bit knowing that _him_ being here, the future didn't look good at all. "Y-You're the ghost of Christmas future… r-right?" he stared down at the ghost, shivering a bit, but the ghost didn't say a single thing…. "W-W… how bad… is the future?…" finally the ghost made some kind of movement, the creepy smile sent shivers down America's spine….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ghost of Christmas Future

(Explanation: _If text is written like this, it is a memory or future scene. _If text is written like this, it is the present America and the ghost.)

The tall man stayed silent as America stood in complete fear of the man. His coat was long and as black as a piece of coal. His eyes were practically glowing in the dim light, but they stared at him violently. His hands were covered with black gloves, no skin was shown except for his face with its creepiest smile. His scarf reached down to his heels, he even moved it to cover his smile. America stood there in shock though, he didn't expect _him_ out of everyone. "A-Am I dead in the future! ?" America questioned. "I've seen this movie! The old guy ends up dead in the future!"

"Nyet, you're not dead." Even his cold voice sent shivers down America's spine. "I am the ghost of Christmas future."

"I kinda figured…" America said. "But why you Russia? You don't even have the same Christmas as us!"

"Da. But the future is something I suppose is only something _I_ can show you."

"I totally am dead in the future…" America frowned. Russia continued to smile but pulled up his scarf to cover it. America looked at him with a blank face now, he was done. "So? Go ahead. Show me." Russia nodded and raises his hand as America closed his eyes once more for the event. He appeared in the same place he was before, his own home, only in the living room instead. He looked around the blank and empty house, stricken of anything he would usually see. "I-Is it still Christmas?" He looked toward Russia."Da. Christmas Eve." Russia said. America turned around, nothing looked the same. There were no Christmas decorations, no stockings or decorations, not even a tree. He looked around the unfamiliar place, nothing was a happy tone or anything related to Christmas. "And da, it is your house." Russia said as the American stood with his mouth hanging open.

"This isn't my place." America tried laughing. "It can't be! Especially on Christmas Eve! I always decorate and there's usually people here!"

"That's what you _used_ to do." Russia said. America looked around more, nothing was the same. He ran to the front door and looked out. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground and a car in front of the house, the future him was home. He looked around a little more, he couldn't hear a sound from anywhere. He looked in the kitchen and found nothing, bare tables and counter tops, and not a single baked good like he always made. He squinted his eyes a bit and began to travel up the stairs, Russia only standing there and watching him move around. He looked into his bed room and there he saw it. He could see the older him, not much different in appearance, but still older. He laid on the bed holding onto his pillow and blankly staring out, barely blinking if he did at all.

"W-What's with me?" America questioned. "I…" He looked the Russian standing behind him. "Russia what happened to me? I don't understand." Russia didn't move or say anything, he stood silent. America turned back and walked in closer, standing next to the bed and looking at the older him. "I don't understand…" he repeated.

In the blink of an eye, the scene changed, but not completely. The bed was still there, the room still blank, but not his room anymore, and he wasn't the man on the bed anymore. He looked down at the boy on the bed, the back of his head facing him, his bright blonde hair no longer as bright or shinny, not even as long as it used to be. America looked over at him only to see the boy holding onto his little bear, eyes closed but with circles under his eyes; he was done. "W-… What happened?…" America asked, Russia still stayed silent. America reached down for the boy's head and tried to pet his head, like he used to do when Canada was upset. But he realized he was just a figure, he couldn't touch anything, and his hand fell right through the boy.

All Canada did was shiver and keep his eyes closed. America quickly took his hand away the moment it fell through and backed away. He looked toward the blank Russian and back to Canada. For some reason, he decided to just get away, he ran. He quickly ran right through the door and down the stairs. He slid across the ground and stopped, depression grew over him. Everything was blank, nothing like the home he had saw once before. The tree, the decorations, the warm and happy feeling of the room, all of that was gone. Why… Why was this happening?… why does this happen?….

"He got tired." Russia said. America jumped and quickly turned around to the Russian. "He got tired of waiting for you to keep your promise."

"I never spend Christmas with him?… Not once?…"

"You kept forgetting, each year." Russia looked away a bit. "One, five, ten, fifteen years."

"W-What?…."

"You forgot each year for nearly twenty years, ten right now in your present year." Russia said. "That's a long time of waiting da? I'm surprised he would even put that much time up for you."

"Yeah cause he's my bro, he always-" America stopped, Russia only tilted his head.

"He always what?"

America frowned. "He always put up with me…Through everything… Every stupid idea I ever had, my bragging, my idiotic comments and actions… he always put up with me… no matter what…" America looked toward Russia.

"Not this time…" He said. "He got tired of waiting, tired of putting up with you."

"And what? What the hell could of led to this?"

"He stopped talking to you." Russia said. The words shook America a bit, he would never… why would he… "Like I said, he got tired of everything you dished at him. He gave up. You ignored him." he looked at the American. "You both fell apart from each other."

"We… We're not brothers anymore?… that's pretty much what you're saying?"

"Da. That would be correct." Russia said. "You can't even blame him. You were a horrible brother?"

"I…" America was speechless.

"You stopped talking with Canada, your relationship as siblings fell apart, you stopped talking to most countries after that, even England or Japan or anyone else."

"I…I did?…"

"Da. You stopped spitting out stupid ideas because now not _one_ person put up with them, not _one_ person actually listened." Russia said. "As for Canada, he lost the only person who talked to _him_. You both were done." America stood there with a blank look, all this happened because he always ignored Canada? Everyday, not just Christmas, every damn day he ignored him… why did it take all this for him to realize that?…

"How could I… be so selfish…" he began to tear up just a bit, he felt like an idiot, a jerk, every negative person he could be, he was. "I'm such an idiot!" He screamed. He looked up for Russia but then froze…

Back at home once more. He panted for a moment, he was exhausted from screaming. He looked around, everything was decorated, ready for the party tonight. He stood there for a moment, completely broken by everything he had experienced. He slowly leaned against the wall and slipped down, sitting on the cold floor still broken. He looked up a bit seeing everything was still the same… that's right… everything was still the same… he had still ignored Canada, everything was still normal….

The sudden knock on the front door shook him out of his thoughts. He jumped and quickly stood up, even shivered a bit. He quickly got up, stumbling a bit, and tried going for the door. He gulped a bit, not knowing who it could possibly be. He first thought it was another ghost to show him more painful scenes or even Canada here to say something to him. But he opened the door to someone else. "You looked horrid" The voice was something familiar, the accent known anywhere, and the brightness of his hair and eyes always stood out in a crowd. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." America rubbed his tired eyes a bit. "Just… I'm fine, England." He tried to smile a bit at the Brit still standing out in the cold. "C-Come on huh?" He moved away. England looked at him curiously and took a step inside.

"Are you sure your okay?…" He asked again. America nodded and looked away. Nothing would be the same now, he knew that. But there was nothing he could do now, Christmas was almost over and by now, Canada wouldn't forgive him anyway. "It Christmas and you're so down in the dumps." America tried smirking but frowned again. Then he realized something…

"It's still Christmas…" America slowly looked up England. "It's… still Christmas…"

"Yes…. I know…"

"No! England! It's Christmas!" He smirked. "It's not too late!" He got a great big smile across his face as England only got a stupid look.

"W-What?"

"I can make this right! Right now!" America's idea popped into his mind and he quickly sprang into action, he grabbed his coat and threw it on. Before the Brit could say another word, the door was slammed practically in his face and he was left standing in the hall of the American's house, completely confused….

OOO

The knock came out of no where as Canada was baking. He quickly took the tray of cookies out of the oven, placed them on the stove, took off the oven mitts of his hands, the apron off, and quickly rushed to the door. Kumajiro stopped eating his small plate of seal rolls and quickly followed. Canada attempted to straighten his tie and his hair a bit before answering the door. Once he opened the door though, he found he simply wasted his time and energy doing that though.

He was quickly glomped by the man at the door. He lost his balance and even fell back onto the floor, landing on his back with the idiot on top of him. He closed his eyes for impact and kept them closed. He then opened one eye first just to get a view of who this maniac was. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. "I'm sorry Mattie!"

"A-Al?…" Canada blinked with both eyes and looked at him. "W-What are you doing here? And why are you panting so hard?" America lifted himself off the Canadian and sat back on the floor, still panting and trying to catch his breath."I just ran."

"From D.C. ! ?"

"Hell no," America panted. "The airport, I didn't have time for a cab."

"O-Okay?…" Canada titled his head in confusion. "B-But I don't get it, why are you here?"

"Cause I'm an idiot!… I forgot that you wanted to spend Christmas with me! I forget you all the time!" his words began to upset Canada. "But I can't let that happen, not anymore!" He reached his hand out for the boy. Canada looked at him strangely and took the hand, getting pulled up and then close to the American.

"A-Al? You feeling okay?" Canada questioned, he couldn't understand any of this.

"Yes! I'm fine! I just understand everything now!" He cuffed his hands around the boy's face. "I'm sorry Mattie. I'm sorry for always forgetting and ignoring you, I'm sorry! I'll spend Christmas with you every year, just you and me- and of course Kuma." he looked at the bear sitting there watching. "But I'm gonna be a better big brother and I promise that we're always gonna be brothers cause I can't lose you Mattie!" he began to tear but smiled the whole way through. "You're my brother and my best friend and I never ever want to lose you."

"A-Al…" Canada looked at him. "W-What is all this so suddenly?…"

"I just realized just how much you mean to me…" America smiled softly. "With a little help that is."

"W-What?"

America laughed a bit. "Don't even ask Mattie." he leaned in and kissed the boy's cheek. "Merry Christmas little bro…"


End file.
